


Il sogno di Lussuria

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [25]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Elf, Halloween, M/M, Trans Male Character, dream - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 11:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21252473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il sogno segreto di Lussuria.Scritta sentendo: [Sub ITA/Romaji] Mafumafu - Voglio Diventare una Ragazza; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1TiHYspLYI.Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.it.Prompt: 31, HalloweenNumero parole: 807.





	Il sogno di Lussuria

Il sogno di Lussuria

Lussuria era seduto sul davanzale della finestra e guardava fuori, passandosi la mano sui pantaloni attillati, indossava una ginocchiera d’argento.

“Sei depresso?” si sentì domandare.

Si voltò e arrossì, vedendo  Xanxus che lo raggiungeva, avvolto nel suo impermeabile nero.

Lussuria chinò il capo, sentendo gli occhi liquidi.

“Niente di che, Boss. Semplicemente pensavo che oggi è Halloween” sussurrò roco.

Xanxus piegò in avanti la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori e alcune piume di pappagallo che decoravano i suoi capelli.

“T’infastidisce che i marmocchi vengano qui a festeggiare?” domandò.

“Peace e Love! Come ti viene in mente?!” si offese Lussuria. Dietro le lenti dei suoi occhiali da sole i suoi occhi color perla brillarono.

Xanxus ridacchiò. “Ora ti riconosco, feccia. Allora, si può sapere che problemi hai con questa festa? Mi hai spiegato tu che non è una robaccia pagana che farà del male ai mocciosi, traviandoli in qualche strano modo. Anzi, che è una cosa che voi elfi apprezzate” brontolò.

Lussuria annuì vigorosamente, facendo ondeggiare l’ampia ciocca di capelli dipinti di rosso.

“Assolutamente” disse, marcando la parola mettendo la bocca ad o.

“Allora? Non obbligarmi a tirarti fuori le parole con le tenaglie, spazzatura” lo richiamò  Xanxus , infilando le mani in tasca.

Lussuria sospirò. Camminò avanti e indietro, massaggiandosi la testa. “Vedi Boss, da bambino adoravo Halloween. Io… ecco…”. Arrossì e chinò il capo. “Mi vestivo da principessa e sognavo di  diventarlo un giorno, crescendo”. I suoi occhi divennero umidi.

< Invece crescendo il mio sogno si allontanava. La mia voce si faceva sempre più roca e mascolina, il mio corpo diventava muscoloso e asciutto. Il mio petto restava desolatamente piatto > pensò.

“Una principessa?” domandò  Xanxus .

Lussuria annuì, calando lentamente la testa.

“Raccontami un po’ nel dettaglio” abbaiò  Xanxus .

Lussuria si posò l’indice sulle labbra. “Pregavo che le divinità mi concedessero di diventare una ragazza. Non una fanciulla qualunque, una veramente ‘ kawaii ’. 

Mi facevo crescere i capelli per quella notte e quando andavo a chiedere i dolci, immaginavo che la foresta diventasse tutta di cioccolato. Fosse incantata e profumata” spiegò.

Xanxus inarcò un doppio sopracciglio.

“Sognavo che alla fine di essa mi aspettassero dei cavalli rosa, dal musetto morbido, bardati con striglie decorate da diamantini. La carrozza era una gigantesca zucca arancione dolcissima.

In realtà era solo una bicicletta rotta, ma sognare durante quella notte mi veniva facile. Tutto si riempiva di lucciole e potevamo andare a chiedere dolci agli umani, e loro non ci avrebbero scacciato, confondendo le nostre orecchie a punta per qualcosa che faceva parte del costume”. Proseguì Lussuria.

Xanxus si appoggiò con la schiena alla parete, fissandolo.

“Sognavo che la carrozza mi portasse a un castello color latte dalle alte guglie, dove potessi vivere felice e contento. In realtà era la casetta sull’albero dove mi rifugiavo con Daisy, ma era facile immaginare altro. Non è da sottovalutare il fatto che lì Daisy ci avesse nascosto il suo servizio da the in ceramica e la sua collezione di peluche, compreso il coniglio Peace and Love”. Proseguì Lussuria, volteggiando su  se stesso.

“ _ Umphf _ , mandi cuoricini al solo ricordo” borbottò  Xanxus .

“Si sa che tutte le bambine ammirano le principesse delle favole, sono delle eroine. Perciò non deve stupirti il fatto che indossavo delle scarpe azzurre col tacco, immaginandomi fossero di cristallo.

Indossavo un fiocchetto rosso tra i capelli e pensavo che era quello a trasformarmi durante quella notte di spiriti. Gli altri avevano paura, ma io potevo realmente essere me stesso.

Ero un nuovo me con quel vestito rosa confetto, dall’ampia gonna. Volevo solo essere ‘carino’ con quel vestito svolazzante!” trillò Lussuria. Si portò le mani al viso e saltellò sul posto.

“… idiota…” bofonchiò  Xanxus a mezza voce.

“Sì, era una cosa idiota. Però pensavo che con quei fiocchetti sarei stata la più bella delle ‘Cenerentole’. Che mi sarebbe bastato piegare la testa per sembrare dolce.

Sarei stata un sole brillante capace di unire il mondo, anche in quei luoghi di gelo e freddezza eterna dove sono nato” sussurrò Lussuria, arrossendo.

Xanxus lo afferrò per un braccio e lo fece scendere. “No, è idiota che tu possa pensare che Cenerentola sia una semplice principessa”. Sfilò dalla tasca un fiorellino in parte appassito e glielo mise tra i capelli. “Quando sposa l’erede al trono, diventa regina” abbaiò.

Lussuria sgranò gli occhi.

“… Ed ancor più sciocco che tu non capisca che allora eri già una ragazza ed oggi sei una donna. Però, se vuoi cambiare anche il tuo aspetto, se vuoi che il mondo lo veda, ti basta chiedere a me.

Ci penserò io, feccia” ruggì  Xanxus .

Lussuria s’irrigidì, rosso in volto.

< Come batte veloce il mio cuore in questo momento. Non ho più bisogno di un portale che mi porti in un mondo di fiaba, questa realtà è molto meglio > pensò. 

“Lo voglio, Boss” sussurrò. A fatica sorrise, facendogli l’occhiolino. 


End file.
